


Wicked Lace

by LittleMissDW



Series: WICKED [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Lives, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Model, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seer, Sirius Lives, celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDW/pseuds/LittleMissDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being famous is and always wont be what its cracked up  be... I think thats the one thing  if anything i've  learned from both my life and from watching the Emerald eyed Golden Boy's life in between the lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wicked Beginnings

 

_ Wicked Lace _

_ Fan-fiction By: Little Miss. D.W. _

_ Unbeated  _

_ Chapter 1: Wicked Beginning’s _

_ December 1, 2013 _

**************************

**_{Scarlett}_ **

 

**_September 1, 2012_ **

**_Kings Cross Station_ **

 

I tried to push through the bustling wizarding crowd that had both kids and parents pushing, kicking, and shoving people around with huge luggage cases and pet cages in hand trying to get on the Hogwarts Train. As I watched the chaos unfolding I turned sharp periwinkle eyes toward the Savior himself... Now I know you're wondering why look at him.... Well it's because.... He's got more handsome.... Harry Potter has finally grown out of the awkward adolescent stage that haunts all of our childhoods and now looks like.... Some god among a sea of patrons, which of course i guess he would be since he is the _Savior._ Harry who now stands at the amazing height of 6'5 looked annoyed while talking to the red head and his bushy haired lover. As I continued to look around and assess the masses I could feel the burning gaze of eyes biting into the side of my face.

 

As I turned to glare icily at the onlooker...I noticed...That it was him...Gryffindor’s golden boy, the martyr of all things 'good' was gazing at me with a curious stare. As soon as I looked upon his gaze is seemed that I was suspended in time... For what seemed like hours but must have been minutes.... It... Felt as if... It was just he and I on the platform, that is until I was tapped on the shoulder by Luna or as I call her Moon pie (which she ironically so loves to eat).

 

 _~Ambro I see that the Spocks are gone from 'round your head~_ Moon pie said in a daze as she followed my line of sight

 

 _'Ah! I see you’ve noticed him.’_ she said as her mercury eyes glittered and glazed over in what I could see was an impending vision.

 

 _~What a good thing it is.... Ambrosine how was your summer! ~_ She asked as she led me to the train to board

 

 _‘It was fine Moon pie... Nothing too eventful'_ Okay well I lied a little i mean who doesnt tell a little white lie every now and then, but in actuality something did happen.... Something that changed my life... 'Will you tell me everything when we get to our compartment' she turned slightly with a glint in her eye. With a slight tilt of the head to her question she pulled me off with her to find a compartment. Before I could go thought I dared to have a slight look at the Emerald eyed mystery that is Harry Potter. When I looked I saw that he was looking at me once again with curiosity.

***************************

**_Harry_ **

**_11:00 A.M_ **

**_September 1, 2012_ **

**_Platform 9 ¾_ **

_/I just wished that one day I could get away for these two arguing nuts/_ I thought to myself as I eyed Ron and Hermione annoyed.

_"- **Ronald!** Why is it that you always have to say all those bloody annoying things" _ Hermione screeched her face a violent shade of red.

 

 _' **Bloody Hell Woman!** Why do you act like you know everything in the world?' _Ron retorted back equally as red if not more! By that time I tuned them out, because the argument always goes the same way, him saying that and her almost in tears screaming her lungs out.

_/Why are they so loud/_ I thought to myself, as I'm away in my thoughts I could feel the icy gaze of someone looking at me. When I looked up, who I planned to see looking at me wasn't that bloody ferret but was... A girl I've never seen before. And what a sight she was...with beautiful light cocoa skin, icy periwinkle eyes, and long black hair that had a white streak that hung in her face. What really got to me was the glimpse of muggle clothing that she seemed to wear under unmarked robes; it seemed that she looked to be in our year.

 

 _/why is she here now? /_ I wondered as we had a staring match of sorts.

 

It seems as if ... We were just there... Just us... No annoying friends, death eater children, Fan girls, or terrible aunts and uncles... No... It was just her and I. Emerald and Periwinkle gazes clashing, that is until what looked like Little Luna pulling the girl from our moment. As Luna talked to the girl, she looked at me and winked with a suspicious look in her eye and a knowing smile on her dazed face.

_'Mate hurry up or we won't find a good compartment, away from those slimy snake gits'_ Ron said pulling me along with him to the train.

**************

**_Scarlett_ **

**_11:24 A.M._ **

**_Last Compartment to the left_ **

**_Slytherin Territory_ **

**_~_** _So what happened this summer **~**_ Oh sweet, sweet blunt Luna….NOT

 _‘Why do you always have to be so blunt, can’t I come sit in our lovely compartment ant take a breather before the interrogation starts’_ I stated dryly as a patted my skirt down as I sat on the plush train seat closest to the window.

 _~Because you always want to dally and beat around the bush with me~_ she said airily as she handed me a copy of the _Quibbler_ and a pair of glasses that looked to be made out of chocolate _Pocky_ sticks. _‘Yummy you made it out of my favorite, now all you need is a Code Red Mt. Dew or some Jones and I’ll be great’_ I exclaimed in clear happiness as I put the glasses on.

 _~Your welcome, now what happened~_ she said getting comfy where she sat

 _‘Well you know ho-‘_ That’s all I got to say before the compartment door opened up to show a guy that appeared, to have been 6’2 with unnatural platinum blond hair and a smirk in place standing next to a guy that looked to be 6’4 with a golden brow completion, with long jet black hair that looked to be tied at the nape of his neck.

 _‘ **Well, Well, Well** If it isn’t Loony Lovegood, but who, is the girl in the muggle clothing.’_ The blond said with a sneer in place.

 ** _‘Don’t you dare call her that yo-‘_** I started until the other guy cut in.

 _‘Excuse my friend madam, but as you can probably tell the train is field so we were wondering if we could sit with you?’_ the taller boy who surprisingly had an Italian accent.

 _~You can…If that’s okay with you~_ Luna asked as she turned to me with a look saying **_`You Better`_**

_‘I guess they can’ I ground out._

_‘Thank you, I’m Blaise Zabini haven’t seen you ‘round before what’s your name?’_ Zabini said as he held his hand out.

 _‘Scarlett Ambrosine Leroux, but you can call me Leroux and your blond **Friend** there?’_ I bit out as Blaise sat next to me leaving that…Draco I think kid to sit next to Luna.

 _‘ **Malfoy** , Draco Malfoy…’_ the blond said with smug perfection in his voice.

 _‘Is your name supposed to mean something to me…because you come off like it should’_ I said cheekily. Which after made the kid look put off…and Zabini looking like he’s going to laugh his ass off I mean really does he expect me to just eat out the palm of his hand after saying that to Luna. And with that the rest of the train ride was quite besides the small talk and the lady with the snack trolley giving us treats.

 

********************************************************************

LINE


	2. Chaotic Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap Note: Hi Hi all! So i no i haven't posted any of my stories in a couple of months but i've had a hectic school life and the like recently. If any of you go to online High school or college, or really any student then you know how hard it is during the last couple of week before the semester ends. Which means I've been bitchie and stressed and trying to get missing work in. Plus the holidays, which i hope you all had a great holiday and so far a happy new year.
> 
> re: AN  
> Did anyone watch the Super Bowl it was AWESOME this year... and the cute Budweiser commercial

 

**_ Wicked Lace _ **

**__ **

**_ Fan-fiction By: Little Miss. D.W. _ **

**__ **

**_ Unbeated (currently looking for one) _ **

**__ **

**_ Chapter 2: Chaotic Rhapsody _ **

**__ **

**_ January 22/2014 _ **

**__ **

**_ Happy New Year _ **

***********************************

 

 

Scarlett

*******************

 

 

For what seemed like an Entity on the train ride, it seemed to be coming to an end as I watched Zabini start to gather his class robes and any odds and ends that he had out during the ride together.

_‘Well ladies, it seems our time together on this quaint ride is coming to a close’_ he said as he did his green and silver colored tie and buttoned his Slytherin crested sweater up.

**_‘So what house do you hope to get in to?’_** Zabini asked as he placed his expensive looking trunk down on to the floor gently.

_‘I don’t really know…’_ I replied back thinking on it _/Father…. Went to Dumstrung …. And Mother… Well Beubuxum all the way as she used to say./_

_‘None of my immediate family ever came to Hogwarts besides my Uncle’s Lavi and Khari.’_ I said as a gathered my and Luna’s thing from the top bunk of the compartments carrier. As Luna Put on a letterman sweater that looked to be 2 sizes too big on her that had the Ravenclaws emblem embedded on the sweater.

_~Did you get my Moon Pies, Renny~ Luna said in her usual dreamy voice._

_‘Alas Moon p, I did get your food of choice, but I also have something else for you but I’ll give that to you tomorrow’_ I replied handing her the box of Moon Pies that I happen to despise.

**_‘_** **What house wasyour _quaint_ family in _?’_** Malfoy said with a sneer

_‘My Uncle Lavin was a Hufflepuff, along with Luna’s Mummy and Khari was in Slytherin with  Sev’rus’_ I replied back through gritted teeth, It’s like this kid really wants me to fuck him up.

**‘ _Severus_ , as in _Severus Snape?_ ’** Malfoy exclaimed skeptically

_‘Yes, that Sev’rus…why do you say it like that.’_ I said with no small amount of curiosity

**‘ _Because_ , He’s _snarky_ and he’s my _Godfather_ how do you know him?** ’ Malfoy said looking at me as if I had 5 heads.

_‘Well he’s like an uncle of sorts… He comes to visit my family a lot’_ was all I could say before the train finally stopped.

_~Come let’s say our goodbye’s Renny, so we can find a good carriage before the Soul Spark Snaps take all the good ones~ Luna_ said as she grasped her trunk and my sleeve in hand  

**_‘I hope that you ladies have a great year and hopefully you’ll be sorted into Slytherin’_** Zabini said as he kissed us both on the hand, grabbed his trunk and shook Malfoy out of his stupor.

‘Such a _fucking_ smooth operator you are _Blaise_ ’ I purred out as Luna and I glided out of the compartment and into the commotion of students.

**********************************

_Harry_

_Hogwarts_

_In the Last carriage_

_************************_

 

‘Finally I’m away from them’ I thought out loud as I got settled in the carriage, and awaited my fate for the year.

**_/The power of the greater good is all the order still talks about even after the war…. If it was for the power of good then all those unnecessary people wouldn’t have died for the sake of the ‘Grater Good’ … we wouldn’t have had to go into the war blindly-/_** I thought before the door to my carriage was suddenly pulled open and… I saw her… the girl from this morning.

_‘Hi… Can I sit here?_ I lost my friend on the way in the crowd’ She asked in what sounded like a light French accent

_‘So…Can I?’_ she asked again

‘Oh…U-um yes you can’ I stuttered back feeling an embarrassing blush set in.

_‘Okay, thanks’_ she replied with a wide 100 watt smile, as she hauled  

‘So…What’s your name’ I enquired, as I got a good look at her face

Her skin was a golden cocoa brown from what I can see from the natural light that came in through the crakes of the carriage windows, big ol’ doe sized periwinkle eyes and long black hair that looked to reach the middle of her back that had a white streak that hung in her eyes.

_‘Scarlett Leroux’_ she said in turn as she looked out the window

‘Well, I’m Harry Potter’ I replied in turn to her, and when she looked at me I knew… I could just feel it in my bones by the way that her eye twinkled in turn that _SHE_ was different from all the rest… that she understood me when my friends didn’t even.

‘Well Are you _Harry_ or _Harry Potter_ … it’s a huge difference isn’t it Love’ she said with eyes that seemed to be looking into the deepest pit of my soul.

That seemed to be the _ONE_ nobody had ever asked me… _Who the real me was…_

‘It seems to me that you want to be just Harry and not the person they know you as’ she said as she took something out of her muggle purse.

Now that I see that I notice that she has muggle clothes on and not wizarding, she wore a pair black of overalls that were tucked into red and black plaid _Dr. Martine’s_ , a simple long sleeved gray top underneath her overalls, and strangely enough a bright red beanie that said _“BOO YOU WHORE’_ printed in bold letters on her head.

/Wonder how the teacher will like that/

_‘Do you want some’_ she asked me holding out what looked to be a pack of ‘Pop _Rocks’_

‘Um, sure… are you… Sorry if this is personal I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to I know tha-‘was all I could get out before she slapped a hand over my mouth before saying

_‘Hey don’t ramble get you thoughts gathered first when we talk you don’t have to be such a nervous bitch around me I’m not going to think your stupid…that much’_ she said with a laugh as she sat down and continued on with

_‘No I’m not a muggle born I’m actually a pureblood, I know it doesn’t seem like it but in the French wizarding world a lot of our things are inspired by the mundane as I like to call them’_ she replied as she sprinkled the popping candy in my hand and ate the rest on her own.

‘Oh that’s cool I wish it was like that here, So I see you’re a late transfer…What house do you hope to get into?’ I asked her as I looked at the _‘pop rocks’_

_‘I can assure you love, that I didn’t put any Amortentia in to your portion since I’m eating them also. I don’t really know where I want to go but, I hope that it’s a good place...Any suggestions’_ she said in turn as she looked at the Gryffindor emblem on my sweater.

‘Sorry if that made you angry I’m just…Blah… Anyway I don’t really know about the other houses,  a lot of the Slytherin’s are jerks especially Malfoy, the only Ravenclaw I know is Luna and she’s quirky, the Hufflepuff’s are really sweet people, and us Gryffindor’s were the courageous at least that’s what were ‘hailed’ as.’ I said in turn as I ate the candy and felt the popping sensation in my mouth from them.

 

LINE

I know I stopped here but I want the next chapter to be ultra-juicy. If anyone’s interested I was wondering if someone could beta for me I really need one

Little Miss DW


	3. New Life

**_Little Miss DW_ **

**_Wicked Lace_ **

**_Fan-fiction By: Little Miss. D.W._ **

**_Unbeated (currently looking for one)_ **

**_Chapter 3: New Life_ **

_***************************_

**_Scarlett_ **

**_Hogwarts first hall_ **

**_Surrounded by little first years_ **

New schools are always difficult when you’re the new fresh meat to a place where the school years never change and the faces stay the same.  It must be because everyone grows up with each other or maybe it’s because in this current warring times not a lot of parents want their children to even move to Hogwarts in fear of Voldemort and Dumbledore corrupting the children. Standing here with Harry and a bunch of inquisitive first years must have me really thinking about how to fit in with people who have had years to grow their cliques and know each other.

‘Hey, don’t be too nervous’ Harry murmured to me as he took my hand into his

 _‘But…I am not, well not really anyway’_ I whispered back looking down at are clasped hands.

‘Just know that I’m your friend…or at least I hope you’ll let me be your friend I mean even if you were in Slytherin I think I would be your friend you seem cool’ He rambled on with a slight blush to his lightly tanned skin.

 _‘There you go rambling on again, I guess I could consider you a friend…So tell me about the houses’_ I said with a light smirk on my face looking up at the Green eyed boy.

‘Well, Gryffindor is the house of the brave and the strong which is the house that I’m in. Slytherin is the house of the cunning, ambitious, and the resourceful some of them our really terrible so watch out for that. Hufflepuff’s are known for their hard work loyalty and patience a lot of people say that they are push overs but some have been brave and crazy. And last but not least Ravenclaw’s are the intelligent witty people who love to pick your brain.’ He spoke in one large gulp

 _‘Thank you so much love, for the spot of information I-‘_ I was cut off when a tall strait faced salt and pepper haired woman started calling students to get into line.

 ** _“Mr. Potter! What are you doing in the hall when you should be in the Great Hall”_** The Professor said in a thick Scottish accent.

‘Oh! Professor McGonagall I was just telling Scarlett here about the houses of Hogwarts, she’s a new student.’ Harry told the lady with a bright smile on his face

‘Scarlett this is Professor McGonagall the Head of House for Gryffindor’ he said in his deep English accent beaming at me

 _‘Ciao, Madam McGonagall I am_ _Scarlett Leroux.’_ I said waving at the stoic Professor

 **“Yes Hello, Miss. Leroux please get into the line you will be last to go up, Mr. Potter please go and sit with your table”** McGonagall guided turning to start reading names off.

‘Okay… Okay Scarlett I’ll see you later Yeah?’ Harry mumbled to me turning to walk into the Great Hall.

************************

**Harry**

**Great Hall**

**/I wonder what house she’ll be in/** I thought as I took a seat in-between Neville and Seamus super far away from Hermione and Ron.

 ** _`Ello ‘Arry Why are you so late? `_** Seamus asked in a thick Irish accent.

‘Showing the new girl around’ I said clapping as Gryffindor got a new 1st year

‘Oh what does she look like?’ Dean asked as his lips smacked with his new piece of **_Juicy Fruit_**.

‘Can I have some? Anyway she’s cool and she’s French’ I replied reaching for a piece of the yellow gum

‘Oh cool, what class is she in’ Neville soft draw asked

‘She’s a Seventh year like us’ I replied as they called the last Hufflepuffs out

‘Oh we-‘Seamus was cut off as the Headmaster coughed getting everyone quite

 

*************************

**_Open_ **

**_Great Hall_ **

*************

‘ **Now Children this year is is a little bit different as we are having a new student join our seventh year class this term’** Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.

All around there where gasps as the hall doors opened to show Scarlett in all her muggle wear glory.

‘Oh! Is that-

I think it is her-

What is she doing-

Isn’t she a model-

I thought she was-‘

All around young witches were looking in Awe at Scarlett as she walked up to the hat.

*************************

Scarlett

Housing hat

**********

#Now What do we have here… I haven’t had one of you kind here since Severus’s year with your Uncle Lavi# started the inquisitive hat as I felt him probe my mind

 _~Yeah well my intuition told me I just had to come here for my last year~_ I whispered in my mind to the hat

#now I can see that while you are brave and brash like a Gryffindor, guarded like a Slytherin, and smart as a whip like a Ravenclaw. Under all the barriers you are shy and sweet like Hufflepuffs. #

“HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m late….Sorry about that love’s, been busy with my birthday turning in school work and enjoying my last summer as a High School student before my senior year next month.


	4. Character Profile No.1: Scarlett

**_Little Miss DW_ **

**_Wicked Lace_ **

**_Fan-fiction By: Little Miss. D.W._ **

**_Unbeated (currently looking for one)_ **

**_Profile #1 Scarlett_ **

Full Name: Scarlett Raina Ambrosine Leroux

Age: 17

Birthday: February 14, 1980

Race: Afro-French

Species: Unknown

Blood Status: Pureblood

What we know so far:

So far all we know about Scarlett is that she is French and that she and Luna seemed to have grown up together. She isn’t the normal type of pureblood because she wears muggle clothing with tells us that not all of Europe is as bad as Britain/Scotland is when it comes to bad blood. She seems like she gets where Harry’s life is coming from and doesn’t really care who he is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattta!!!! Two chapters in one day


	5. XOXO

**_Little Miss DW_ **

**_Wicked Lace_ **

**_Fan-fiction By: Little Miss. D.W._ **

**_Unbeated (currently looking for one)_ **

**_Chapter 4: XOXO_ **

**_*****************************_ **

**_Scarlett_ **

**_Great Hall_ **

**_“Hufflepuffs!!!!”_** the hat cried out to the hall which earned a slew of mixed reviews from the on looking crowd of students…especially from one white hair little ponce

 **‘What I can’t believe that that little brat got put into saint Hufflepuff’s house, the home of the soft’** Draco said loud and clear as he laughed his ass off

 ** _`That…That le moutard , calling sweet little old me a brat is like saying Honey is bitter`_** I thought to myself as I sent a mild stinging curs to what was it again…Malfoy all the while I moved gracefully over to the Hufflepuffs table that happened to be cheering for me .

 

“Now, settle down children! Welcome Miss. Lenox and welcome to you the new students and welcome back to all you who have been here before-“Dumbledore prattled on as I ignored him in favor of surveying my surroundings.

On my right is a plain girl with dull brown hair and dull blue eyes who keeps sneaking looks at me and to the left is a blond with hazel eyes looking up at the headmaster with her full attention.

The table that I sit at is between Ravenclaw and Slytherin so you have to look over Slytherins table to be able to even see Gryffindor. I sit on the right side looking at the back of Slytherins all in their school robs already.

**_ `Ugh…nasty school robs I wonder if I could somehow change how they look…or I could just wear the varsity school guild sweater` _ **

**“And without further ado you may now eat’** The headmaster finally said after what seemed to be a hour long rant but what in reality was the longest 20 minutes of my life

 ** _‘Hello, My Name is Shay Cambridge’_** a shy voice spoke out to me

 _~Lennox~_ I said not giving my first name

 ** _‘So what do you think about Hogwarts so far’_** the shy auburn haired girl asked me

 _~I wouldn’t really know a lot has happened_ yet~ I replied not really having much to say as I filled my plate with yams, green beans, jasmine rice, and some baked chicken breast with two pieces of Naan bread.

 ** _‘Are you not that hungry? Hogwarts has some of the best food there is’_** Shay exclaimed as she decked her plate out to the nines.

**_ `For such a small girl she sure has a lot on her plate`  _ **

_~Well, their aren’t a lot of food items out that I like since I don’t eat a lot of pork and I’m more inclined to eat more…How do you say it natural foods such as veggies and fruits~_ I said as I started in on my plate.

As everyone started to end their dinner the tale filled with desserts of all kind from Crepes to chocolate mousse.

I chose both a chocolate Crepe and a small dish of the chocolate mousse as my dessert for the night. As I looked around while eating I could feel eyes burning holes in my forehead.

I looked up to see not one but three sets of eyes looking at me from Zabini, Malfoy, and Harry.

Harry, my new friend it seemed smiled and waved at me while mothing

‘Meet me after?’  Without much deciding I said an automatic yes to

Malfoy being the ever matures stuck is tongue out at me, which caused me to roll my eyes and for Zabini to slap him on the back of his head.

As dinner wound down and Dumbledore bid all a goodnight, I quickly waved to Luna as she went with on with her house for the night and went in search for Harry.

*****************************

**_Harry_ **

**_Hogwarts Hallway_ **

**_*****************_ **

 

 

Walking out into the crowd of other students I maneuvered my way towards a little alcove waiting for Scarlett to pass by. Hundreds of students laughing and talking as they wandered down the hallway, watching as all their lives passed by in this warring era as I wouldn’t have a simple laugh without people feeling uncomfortable around me. As I contemplated my mind, I saw bright red material almost past me by, reaching out swiftly I caught Scarlett’s wrist as she looked lost in the masses looking around.

 _~l’enfer! Oh it’s you! Don’t scare me like that I almost had a cardiaque~_ she whispered in her sweet French accent.

‘Sorry, I normally wouldn’t have done that but you looked so lost.’ I said face red in embarrassment

 _~it’s okay, so what’s up? ~_ Scarlett asked as she gazed up at me with inquisitive periwinkle eyes that seemed to glow in the shadow of the alcove.

‘I wanted to show you around the school you looked like you needed a break from your group’ I replied back looking out and seeing the last of the crowd heading to the dorms.

 _~Okay, sure~_ she replied with a slight smirk

***********************

Scarlett

****************

‘So why was Malfoy so shocked that you were put into Hufflepuffs?’ Harry asked as we walked out of the alcove and started down the hall.

~Because he was such an ass to me and Luna on the train here~ I replied with a feeling a little annoyed still by the platinum haired boy.

‘I can understand that he is really annoying…especially when he and Ron are arguing.’ He replied as he made a turn into the left corridor

‘So, you know Luna Lovegood’ he asked while pointing out the hallway that takes you to potions

~Yeah we grew up together our….mothers are from the same….Colony I guess you could call it~  I stumbled a bit over myself  and my words

#why’d he have to ask that…`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIrthday HARRY! 
> 
> Also I want to say Thank You for all the love that this story has been receiving
> 
> it_is_bitter: Scarlett is super awesome isnt she, But just wait....Somethings are about to come out with Scarlett and her Connection to Luna and their 'People'


	6. Outtake #1~ Chibi Scarlett

**_Little Miss DW_ **

**_Wicked Lace_ **

**_Unbeated (currently looking for one)_ **

**_Chapter Short#1: a look at Chibi Scarlett_ **

 

 

 ** _~Oh little Scarlett, my little Luv where are you! ~_** Madame Mirabelle called of her little child who was playing hide and seek.

 ** _~Come out; come out where ever you are~_** her bell like voice range out into the majestic garden scape.

 _*giggle*_ a little echo sounded off from her right, looking over she saw the auburn hair of her child.

Long hair that pooled to the ground and dark skin the color of dark chocolate Mirabelle was a vision of beauty with vibrant periwinkle eyes the complete epitome of grace and beauty.

 ** _~ Come now little love where are you~_** her voice rang out as she ran towards the willow tree grabbing the giggling girl

 _~ Mama! You found me~_ the little bell like voice screeched up to her mama who held her towards her bosom

 _ **~Little love ill always find you~**_ Mirabelle said as the world started to get gray and she could smell war and death on the horizon. 

Wings shooting from her back, griping Scarlett tightly to her she took off .

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so it was short and sweet i have two more chapters that i'm uploading tonight thought

 

 


	7. Character Profile #2 Luna Lovegood

_**Little Miss DW** _

_**Wicked Lace** _

_**Unbeated (currently looking for one)** _

_**Profile #2: Luna Lovegood** _

Full Name: **Luna Cerise Lovegood**

Age: **16**

Birthday: **September 1,1980**

Race: **British**

Species: **Unknown**

Blood Status: **Pureblood**

What we know:

**That she’s best friends with Scarlett, and that they seem to be the same species *Wink Wink*. She’s a seer from what we’ve already saw and that she seems to have many ‘faces’ as they would say to her complex. She has a strong hankering for muggle snack foods especially Moon Pies and Skittles. Thought she’s been known to be an eccentric dresser Scarlett and Luna have the same style to a degree so there might be a lot of clothes swapping.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!! Now this is my very first Harry Potter Fan-Fiction, so be kind and no Flames!!! The theme of this takes place in 5th year, With Scarlett. Now you might notice that I put her name as Ambro a lot in this story her last name because she hates being called By her first name. Another thing is that this is going to be way different I think from other Fan Fics because i'm making Scarlett plus size and she might have a bit of a celerity crisis going on to so she can relate to Harry. One more thing is that she was raised in the muggle world but she is a pureblood so ill talk about muggle outfits a lot.
> 
> A/n: this is the last and only time that i will say this...  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or any other things in this besides my own characters and the creatures depictions that I make
> 
> LittleMiss.D.W.


End file.
